The use of flatwork ironers for accelerating the process of ironing articles is known, e.g. for ironing as quick as possible bed or table linens, such as bed sheets or tablecloths.
The flatwork ironers comprise a heating cylinder and conveying bands where the articles to be ironed are placed. The ironing is done by the contact of the heating cylinder and the conveying bands, leaving said articles already ironed from said flatwork ironer.
One drawback of said currently known flatwork ironers is that the heating cylinder does not present a uniform temperature during its use, because its contact with the articles to be ironed, which can be humid, makes some zones more heat than others, being advisable to use determined zones of the conveying bans according to their temperature.
For solving this drawback is known to use temperature sensors placed in the flatwork ironer, detecting the temperature of the heating cylinder and determining the zone of the conveying bands on which the articles to be ironed must be placed at each time.
The indication of the zones on which the articles must be placed is done by a display. However, in practice it has been shown that the use of this display does not solve completely this problem, because the operator must look away from the zone where the articles to be ironed are inserted. For this reason, the operator does not look the display a lot of times, or if he/she looks the display, the productivity of the flatwork ironer decreases.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a flatwork ironer in which at each moment the zones of the conveying bans where the articles to be ironed must be placed at each time, but making this indication to the operator easier, so that he/she really places the articles in the suitable zones with no decrease in the productivity of the ironer.